


Unleashed.

by Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Those are the two POV characters at least), Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge/pseuds/Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge
Summary: Arthur took a deep breath.“Magic will no longer be illegal in Camelot.”---Magic is legalised, and Merlin? Merlin is caught completely unawares.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 246





	Unleashed.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have other fics I should be working on. But Merlin beckoned, and I came. I haven't written anything for this show for several years now, but I really hope you like it regardless. ^_^

It happened on a Thursday.

Not entirely a normal Thursday, but as close to normal as possible when the city was only just recovering from the sudden illness which the start of summer had sent sweeping through its streets. It was nothing magical, at least, but nevertheless it had meant Merlin had spent most every waking hour of the past six weeks constantly running here and there, picking fresh supplies and mixing new batches of ointments and tonics and helping Gaius by managing the infirmary while the physician ventured out daily to the many, _many_ homes of those too ill (or too ‘important’) to be moved there. It had been a harrowing time, filled with a discordant swell of joy and despair spiralling around him near non-stop as some families celebrated their loved ones’ recoveries, while others mourned and railed over their losses. And, with so much on his plate, he hadn’t really seen much of Arthur besides the brief moments each morning where he would stop in while the King was eating breakfast (courtesy of a rotation of whichever servants could be spared) to update him on how the situation was progressing.

And, if he’d noticed his friend seeming brooding or increasingly more frazzled than normal (or that he occasionally seemed as though he was on the verge of one of his rare ‘ask Merlin for his honest advice’ moments)… Well. He’d just chalked it up to similar reasons as for his own constant state of distracted disarray, and rushed off the moment he was dismissed.

In retrospect, perhaps he should have stopped to consider other possibilities. Especially as Gwen had been in much a similar sort of state.

Because maybe then he wouldn’t have been caught _quite_ so off guard when the announcement came.

It was three days since their last new case, the infirmary was finally beginning to empty, and Gaius had at last declared that Merlin could return to some semblance of his regular duties. When he’d gone to tell _Arthur_ that, however, the King had merely stared off into some middle point somewhere above Merlin’s shoulder, before eventually steeling himself and nodding decisively.

“Then I’ll do it today.”

The entire experience had left Merlin feeling distinctly off-kilter, and he’d barely been able to manage more than a stupid-sounding “Do… _it?_ Do _what_?” before Arthur had ordered him to have the citizens gather for an announcement at the time of the eleventh bell.

Which was what led to now. To this moment. With Merlin standing just inside the heavy oak doors to the grand balcony, Arthur (with Gwen by his side) out _on_ said balcony, and both the courtiers in the room and the various citizens gathered below sending each other a number of curious glances.

In fact, the only ones who seemed to have _any_ idea what was going on were the small collection of Arthur’s most trusted senior advisors (minus Lord Royston, who was still laid up in his chambers), looking anything from anxious to anticipatory to (in a couple of cases) somewhat like they had just caught whiff of a particularly ripe chamber pot. 

“I know these past weeks have been difficult,” Arthur began, his voice ringing clear and loud both inside and out. “Many people here have suffered severe losses, and many have spent much of this time feeling helpless. Powerless. Able to do nothing but to stand by and surrender the future of our peoples’ lives to those with the knowledge and capability to fight this battle where we could not.”

From across the room, over in the far corner, Gaius caught Merlin’s eye, sending him a brief but proud and weary smile before they both turned their attention back to Arthur’s words.

“And I know, too, that this is not the first time many here have experienced similar emotions, from any number of sources and threats to the peace and wellbeing of this great Kingdom.

“The queen and I-” He gestured to Gwen, who offered back a supportive smile “-have shared in these fears. These trials and tribulations which have made up so much of our collective history these past years. And these experiences have led me to wonder… Is there anything more I can do? Is there any solution I have missed?

“...And I realised, at last, that I have been blind. And short-sighted. That I have allowed my own inherited prejudices to guide my actions for far too long. And so, after several weeks of careful discussion and debate with my council, I believe it is time for me to announce a decision I should have accepted within myself a long time ago. It is _beyond_ time for Camelot to stand up and to welcome with open arms _all_ people who would wish this kingdom well. And so, with that in mind, and with faith that this sign of peace will be seen for what it is by those whom it is most intended to help, it is the decision of both myself _and_ my council that, from this day forth-”

Arthur took a deep breath.

“Magic will no longer be illegal in Camelot.”

_Magic will no longer be illegal in Camelot._

The entire area fell silent.

There was a sudden, powerful pressure within Merlin’s chest, pushing so hard against his rib cage that he was all but certain he had stopped breathing altogether.

The applause started with Gwen, sweeping out from scattered spots until it was coming- albeit hesitantly- from gathered nobles and commoners alike.

All but Merlin.

_Magic will no longer be illegal in Camelot._

When had the world shifted so severely out of focus? 

There was a ringing in his ears and a tingling in his limbs, and a lump in his throat, and a strange feeling of wetness on his cheeks...

_Magic will no longer be illegal in Camelot._

A red-outlined figure blocked some of the light before him, followed moments later by a smaller mass of rich purple and gold. The top of the first figure- its head?- tilted slightly to the side.

“Merlin?”

And suddenly all the strength left Merlin’s body.

_Magic will no longer be illegal in Camelot._

His legs buckled, knees hitting the floor, form bending almost double as memories of _painfeargriefsufferingdesperationdoubtlonelinessalwayssomuchlonelinessalwayssoseparatefromeveryonearoundhim_ flooded each and every cell of his body, his breaths coming in short, rasping gasps.

_Magic will no longer-_

Relief. Yearning. Pain. Joy.

_Magic will no longer-_

His mind a mess of contradictions. Exhilaration merging with loss and grief and happiness and _so many years of pain and suppression._

_Magic will-_

He’d never been Free a second in his life. Did he even know _how_ to be?

_Magic will-_

Was it truly possible that this was even _actually_ happening right now? Could he even dare to hope?

_Magic-_

He couldn’t- 

_Magic-_

He needed-

_Magic will no longer be illegal in Camelot._

Warm, familiar arms wrapped around him, and a tear-choked voice spoke into his ear.

“Oh, my boy. I know. I know. It’s alright. Let it out. You can let it all out now.”

And, as the tears continued to spill and the pressure in his chest reached uncontainable levels, Merlin finally did.

——

Arthur didn’t know what to do.

He wasn’t sure, precisely, what he had been expecting upon entering the room. Some more polite applause, maybe. Some shocked and furious mutterings. Maybe some outright accusations of bewitchment or lunacy. He _definitely_ knew what he’d expected from _Merlin_ , however. The proud smile and solid support whose presence, he knew, had probably played a part (a very, _very_ **_small_ ** part) in why he hadn’t felt it right to make the law change _official_ until Merlin was there to see him do it firsthand.

But instead…

“Merlin?”

The servant’s skin paled to an almost unnatural degree, his cheeks glistening with inexplicable tears and, almost as though his own name was the knife to cut his strings, Merlin collapsed to the floor, folding in on himself and clutching desperately at his stomach.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Arthur’s every gesture felt like he was forcing his body through an insurmountable amount of thick, unforgiving sludge. But, even so, barely had the pained rasps met his ears before he was moving forward and-

And firm but gentle hands gripped against his shoulders.

“Arthur, wait.” Guinevere’s gentle tones broke through the haze _(why was she holding him back? She was Merlin’s friend, too- couldn’t she see he was- He was-)_ “We-” Guinevere continued, her voice breaking just for a moment before coming back with all that strength he so loved in her. “We shouldn’t touch him before we know what’s happening.”

Right. 

Right.

Of course.

He knew that.

Which meant they needed-

“Gaius.” His gaze flew up, uncaring of the undisguised panic in his voice, darting almost unseeingly over the sea of shocked faces. “We need Gaius!”

The call was unnecessary, he realised a moment later. Gaius was already cutting a hasty path through the gathered courtiers. Must have been since the moment Merlin first dropped, in fact, if the progress he had made was any indication. And then he was through and he was-

He was-

_Why wasn’t he rushing to see what was wrong???_

“Gai-”

And then an expression of such immeasurable _sorrow_ and _understanding_ overtook Gaius’ features that it felt like a physical blow to the stomach, and Arthur could do nothing but stare (useless _again_ ) as the physician eased himself to his knees and- instead of checking Merlin’s temperature or turning him on his side or any of the other things a physician was _supposed_ to do when someone had obviously been _hurtorcursedorohpleasedon’tletMerlindiehereIdon’twanthimtodieIdon’tknowwhatI’lldoifhe_ \- pulled Merlin sideways against his chest (tears of his own now just beginning to peek out) and drew him in for a tight, fatherly hug.

And, though the next words were undoubtedly meant for Merlin’s ears only, they seemed to echo like a foghorn around the now silent room.

“Oh, my boy.” Gaius’ voice cracked, and Arthur still didn’t understand what was happening but something in him suddenly _knew_ that _something_ had been irrevocably changed. “I know,” the old man continued, seemingly oblivious to anything and everything which wasn’t just the crying boy he held in his arms. _(And it felt so_ **_private_** _. So_ **_wrong_ ** _that they were all just standing around watching this, and Arthur knew he should probably order everyone out- order them to be given some privacy- but for some reason he seemed to have forgotten how to even_ **_move_** _, let alone how to_ **_speak_** _.)_ “I know. It’s alright. Let it out. You can let it all out now.”

For a moment, it was as though the entire world seemed to hold its breath. Then Merlin shuddered in place, one hand creeping up to grip against the front of Gaius’s robes. 

Another silent sob racked his body.

His fingers twitched.

And the air _pulsed_.

No. 

Not just the air.

_Everything._

Like an invisible wave, a rush of something _warm_ and somehow simultaneously rapturous and mournful and peaceful and lonely and _FreeFinallyFree_ seemed to wash over him, bringing a sharp prickle to Arthur’s eyes which he was too overwhelmed to even _think_ of trying to hide. Soft gasps- a mirror to his own feelings- echoed throughout the room, but Arthur didn’t turn to find their source. Instead he could only watch, wide-eyed and completely awe-struck, as the solid stone which made up the room began to _shift._

It started under Merlin’s knees- a surge of pulsing light which radiated out and out in endless ripples _(of magic, some small corner of his brain reminded him. This was_ **_magic_** _),_ first along the floor and then up every pillar. And everywhere the ripples passed, while the people remained untouched, the stone twisted and morphed, forming itself into impossibly delicate strands and shapes which blossomed until they were standing in what- had the colours not stayed the same unassuming greys and whites- would have been the most beautiful forest glade Arthur had ever stepped foot in. A soft “oh” sounded by his side, and he turned his head to watch as Guinevere bent down, her fingers trailing first along the trunk of what had previously been a simply carved column and then down, down to the flowers and grass at its base, which moved and bent under her touch as easily as if they were nothing more than the plants whose form they mimicked so well.

Arthur lifted a hand of his own, now (barely cognisant of the multiple other people doing the same), lifting it up to brush his fingers among the branches and leaves which dangled over their heads.

Stone. Still stone. 

He tugged at one of the leaves.

It didn’t break. 

He shifted a foot.

The grass shifted beneath it, as soft and flexible as its natural counterpart, before bouncing back to its former glory the moment it was free to do so.

Another shuddering breath sounded from Merlin, and Arthur turned as if in a dream, just in time to watch as the tiny motes of dust visible in the rays of light which streamed in through the door and windows gathered together, coalescing into delicate wings and tiny, transparent bodies, until butterflies and bees and dragonflies were left to dance free among the newly transformed stone.

And Arthur…

Arthur _understood._

Perhaps better than he ever could have with words.

He looked down at his still incognisant servant- at his _friend-_ and he looked around at all the beauty and the _Freedom_ his father’s laws- _his_ laws- had denied him. At the truth Merlin had had to hide about himself for what must- for his reaction to be _this_ strong and _this_ visceral- have been so, _so_ long.

He and Guinevere moved as one and, understanding his silent order, the others in the room did, too- sending awed glances around them as they shuffled wordlessly out into the hall then, at another look from Arthur, padded silently away.

Arthur spared one more glance towards Merlin as he drew the doors closed behind them (meeting Gaius’ grateful gaze as he did so) and moved, in a truly unkingly fashion, to sit on the floor opposite them, his queen by his side.

Later, when Merlin emerged, they would talk. And Arthur would apologise for taking so long. For leaving Merlin to shoulder such an immense burden alone. But for now…

For now. 

If there was one thing he knew?

It was that this wasn’t about him.

(And one _other_ thing he knew?

That room was _never_ getting changed back.)


End file.
